criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Them When They’re Young/Transcript
Mia: Hamilton..... It’s been days that we searched, and we haven’t found Natasha... **Mia: Worse still... Summer will be ending tomorrow, and all the campers will be going back to their families, and we didn’t even manage to find a powerful suspect of being the Kinder Reaper, other than Aaron Camper, who’s now dead.... **Mia: I guess that means we failed the mission, at least we won’t have to worry about The Anoterous assassin as Gal and Mari dealt with her..... **Mia: Lets just get back to camp, and enjoy ourselves, before we have to lea- **Mia: Ah! Mia trips, and Hamilton helps get her up.... **Mia: Thanks, Ham’.... Oh!! My leg hurts... **Mia: You’re right.... there’s something off with the ground, it looks like someone dug a hole, and fill it up.... **Mia: You think someone buried something? Well.... lets search! Chapter 1 *Investigate forest (Victim identified: Natasha Walker) **Mia: Holy shit! The thing that I tripped over! I-it’s a foot! **Mia: Hamilton...... The foot looks pretty small.. and the fact that we didn’t find Natasha, do you think tha- **Mia: We better not think about that! I’ll go to camp to bring shovels for us, and then we’ll start digging up the grave! After Mia brought the shovels, you too start digging.... **Mia: Oof..... That was tiring...... **Mia: So who’s th- **Mia: Oh no!!! It’s Natasha!!! **Mia: Poor girl... Whoever her killer is! They can’t get away with this! We have to find them! **Mia: We’ll send the body to Hasuro! But first lets take another look at the crime scene! *Investigate forest **Mia: A footprint... sadly.. Only half of it is exposed, so we can’t figure out the shoe size if the killer, but we can discover the brand! Lets give it to Clay! **Mia: Hmm... You’re right, this backpack proves SOMEONE was there! Ans it’s definitely not the victim’s, maybe searching it would lead us to a suspect or maybe even the killer.... *Search pile of equipments (1 star) **Mia: You found a bottle of Lavender Lust, but how is that helpf- **Mia: Oh! I remember now! Both Dusk and Hamida use that fragment... **Mia: That isn’t Hamida’s backpack, so that means Dusk was here! **Mia: His presence in the crime scene is suspicious, he owes us a talk.... *Ask Dusk what was he doing in the crime scene (1 star) **Dusk: Oh Hamilton... It’s nice to see that you came to talk to me.... **Dusk: I’m scared... I know I shouldn’t listen to Pagan prophecies as they’re all false just as much as the Greek Gods... However, if what Elvira was saying is true, I will be murdered tomorrow night!! **Mia: Murdered? Tomorrow? **Dusk: I think I’m just thinking too much.... but the very thought of death is just..... **Mia (sweating): Lets not talk about that, we both know that prophecies don’t exist.. right Hamilton? **Mia: Anyway.... Dusk.... We found your backpack, and we were wondering what were you doing in the woods.... **Dusk: Oh.... I was trying to search for evidence of who the Kinder Reaper was..... **Dusk: About the woods.... Any luck in finding Natasha? Isaac and I were just having S’mores with her brother, earlier... He was really worried about her...... **Mia: We did find her, except not in the state we were hoping she would be..... **Dusk: DID SHE DIE!!! **Mia: Yes... We found her body. Buried! **Dusk: Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! I can’t imagine how her family would feel like!! **Dusk: She was one of the most adored members of the camp! Who would do that to her?! **Mia: The Kinder Reaper! Who else do you think? **Mia: Anyway, I doubt that you’re the one who done her in, but the fact we found your backpack in the crime scene, gives us no choice but to suspect you.... **Mia: Oh god.... Poor Dusk.... I wish we could save him and convince him that Elvira’s prophecy is true... However, we can’t mess with fate..... **Mia: Now back to the murder....... Unfortunately, we have to inform Matthew about it... **Mia: We should also take a look at his team’s outdoor campsite, we already asked the camp director, to not allow anything to be moved, in case we have to take a look at it, to find Natasha, lets see if he listened to us..... *Inform Matthew of Natasha’s murder (1 star) **Matthew: Officers! You’re back! D-did you find Natty! I-is she okay! **Mia: We did find her.... But concerning her state.......... **Matthew: No! No! No! Don’t say it! S-she’s not dead! I-is she?! **Mia: Matt, I- **Matthew (crying): NOO!!! Why did I let her run off! Why did I shout at her! T-this was all my fault! **Mia: Matthew... What happened isn’t your fault... The Reaper chose Natasha as their target, she liked to go out in the woods a lot, even if you didn’t yell at her, the Reaper would’ve found another way to kill her.... **Mia: Now... we’ll just leave you to mourn.... Unfortunately, we made need to speak to you about the murder again..... *Investigate outdoor campsite **Mia: Hamilton... Have you found anything related o the murder... no? **Mia: You found those broken pieces laying around... You’re right... I think we should fix them too.... *Fix broken pieces (1 star) **Mia: So these broken pieces came from glasses.... **Mia: You know someone who wears those? **Mia: Oh! Isaac Hemsworth.. the person who told us about the Kinder Reaper.... **Mia: As I see, he made a presence in the kidnapping scene... You’re right, that’s suspicious.... **Mia: Lets go give him a talk, shall we? *Talk to Isaac (1 star) **Isaac: Ugh.... where is i- **Mia: Isaac, I suppose you’re looking for this... **Isaac: Oh! My glasses! There they are! **Isaac: Shit... The lens has cracks.... Oh well.... I only needed them for reading anyway..... **Isaac: I see you came back from your search.... Seeing that she didn’t come to camp, I’m guessing Nat is either dead or unfound.... **Mia: Your first guess was right... **Isaac: I knew it! With the Kinder Reaper around, it’s impossible for a kid to go missing, without being dead, I just hope Matthew copes with the news.... **Mia: Isaac... We’d like to know what you were doing at the blue team outdoor campsite, you don’t seem like the social time, so I doubt it was only to comfort Matthew..... **Isaac: Well.... you’re right actually... I was at the tents, trying to find clues on Natasha’s whereabouts.... **Mia: That’s... good.... However, that’s our job, and we’d appreciate if you let us handle things ourselves... **Mia: Anyway, it was nice talking to you, now if you mind... we’ll be investigating the murder by ourselves.... *Send shoe-print to Clay (Killer attribute: Killer wears trainers) **Clay: Next time you give me a shoe-print, send me a COMPLETE one!! It took me a long time to figure out from what shoe it is!! **Mia: Sorry..... But that was the best we could get..... **Clay: sigh Anyway....... At first I thought they were boots, and I was trying to figure which type..... **Clay: However, after taking a closer look... It turned out they were trainers! **Mia: So the killer wears trainers... Lets add this to the killer profile! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer eats s’mores) **Hasuro: Oh! This is terrible! The victim looks so young!! **Mia: Would you rather receive mire of these, or getting hot victims to analyze as usual....... **Hasuro: Please Mia! This is no time for Jokesuro! I am now in my HASURIOUS phase! **Hasuro: But now that you asked.... maybe I’ll consider... hehe.... **Mia (eyerolls): ......... **Hasuro: Anyway back to Hasurious..... I managed to find out the cause of death.... **Hasuro: Although the victim’s skull was a little broken.... She didn’t die from a beating...... **Mia: Wait! Does that mean she was buried alive!! Oh god! **Hasuro: Unfortunately..... **Hasuro: After taking a closer look at her clothes, I managed to find the following: Biscuit crumps, nutella, and a sticky white substance which Sploder told me was marshmallow! **Mia: Biscuit..... nutella and marshmellow? Oh wait! These are the things we need to make S’mores! Did the killer eat those! **Hasuro: BINGO! **Mia: Great! Lets add that to the profile! Later...... **Mia: I really envy you Hamilton... You solved a murder of a child earlier this summer, meaning unlike you aren’t as touched to the murder as I am..... **Mia: So far we have three suspects.... All of which eat s’mores.... **Mia: I do remember seeing Adolfo and Matthew wearing trainers... So I guess we have to add it to their profile..... **Mia: Speaking of Matthew, I can’t help but feel sorry for him, it must be tough losing a younger siblin- **Dusk: Hamilton! Mia!! **Mia: Dusk, what’s wrong? **Dusk: It’s Isaac and Alyssa! They’re having a fight at the cafeteria! Chapter 2 **Dusk: Hamilton! Mia! **Mia: Dusk! What’s wrong?? **Dusk: It’s Isaac! He’s having a fight with your team counselor! **Mia: A fight?! Where are they?! **Dusk: At the cafeteria! Follow me! At the cafeteria...... **Alyssa: I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM YOU YOU CREEP!! **Isaac: Creep?! I’d say the same for someone targeting children as their murder victim!! **Alyssa: Oh please! I was literally at my cabin when Natasha was preyed! How many times I have to tell you: I AM NOT THE KINDER REAPER. **Mia: Enough you two!! Can someone explain to us what’s going on! **Alyssa: That amateur kept stalking me, trying to find proof that I “killed Natasha”!! **Mia: I see..... Isaac we have to talk..... *Scold Isaac (1 star) **Mia: I’m pretty sure we made ourselves clear when we last spoke to you: LET US HANDLE THE CASE!!! **Isaac: But... but! She’s obviously the Kinder Reaper! She’s the only other suspect in the Kinder Reaper case! I even saw the footprints of the same shoe brand she’s wearing at the crime scene! **Mia: YOU WERE AT THE CRIME SCENE?! **Isaac: Yes, I saw a foot coming out of the dirt, while researching.... I was going to go bring a shovel to dig up the grave, but I saw you approaching and so I ran back to camp.... **Mia: So you knew about Natasha’s murder, but you decided to pretend you were unaware... **Isaac: I- didn’t say that..... I saw a foot, but I never knew it was Natasha’s, at least I wasn’t 100% certain....... **Mia: Ok ok..... now lets just cut to the case: DO NOT INTERFERE! Later..... **Mia: Although I don’t approve on Isaac’s involvement.... He still has one point: Alyssa isn’t trusted. We should definitely speak to her! **Mia: Do you think we should also look through the cafeteria? Well.... whatever suites you.... *Speak to Alyssa (1 star) **Alyssa: Ugh.... I can’t stand that nosy bastard! Thank you for apprehending him! **Mia: You’re welcome... Anyway we have to speak to you concerning Nat- **Alyssa: Oh please! Not you too! **Mia: Alyssa... Please understand..... We don’t believe you are the Kinder Reaper, and I hope not as Julian would be devastated over it..... **Mia: However, you being seen walking with that green team girl, makes you a major suspect! **Alyssa: sigh I understand...... **Mia: Anyway... we’d like to know about your whereabouts during the kidnapping.... **Alyssa: I was with Cindy eating S’mores, and Pretty Pieces that she borrowed from Adolfo.... or was it I-sack? I don’t remember correctly...... **Mia: Thanks.... Now we’ll leave you alone for now..... *Investigate cafeteria **Mia: Oh look! That’s Natasha’s flower basket.... **Mia: You know.. maybe we should look through it... You don’t know it may lead us to another suspect...... *Look through basket (1 star) **Mia: Oh My!! That’s Cindy’s necklace! What is it doing here? **Mia: Whatever’s the case! This proves she was in contact with Natasha! Lets speak with her! *Talk to Cindy (1 star) **Mia: Cindy, I suppose you’ve heard of Natasha’s death...... **Cindy: Yeah yeah! Poor girl! What does it have to do with me, though? **Mia: Well..... We found your necklace in her basket? May we ask how it ended up here? **Cindy: Oh my necklace! Oh! She told she liked it, so I decided to give it to her.. hehe... **Mia: You simply gave it to her.... But didn’t you say it was special to you..... **Cindy: Yes.... But every girl deserves to be special.... and SHE needed A LOT of improvement! I mean just look at her! **Mia: She’s a child.... She didn’t bloom up yet.... **Cindy: Well yeah... But she has freckles, which reminded me a lot of YOU!!! I mean....... ewwwwwwwww **Cindy: And now if you mind... My shoes need some cleaning, from all the running I did today, don’t want to start my first day in Uni with smelly trainers! Bye! **Mia: God.... She’s so insufferable! I can’t believe we used to be BFFs!! Later....... **Mia: Hamilton, I believe we should go to the kidnapping scene again.. Do you agree? **Mia: Good! Lets go! *Investigate kidnapping scene **Mia: Hamilton! That’s a shovel!!! **Mia: Do you think it’s the same one the killer used to bury Natasha? Lets send it to Bruno! **Mia: That’s a huge pile of letter.... And its all intended to go to..... Kasey Walker? **Mia: Hmm....... Could that guy be related Natasha..... What’s written in the letters? **Mia: Lets give it to Yoyo! *Send letters to Yoyo **Mia: Yoyo, did you read the letters? Who’s that Kasey Walker? **Yoyo: Those letters were all written by Natasha.... And that Kasey Walker is her dad..... **Yoyo: I’ve read the letters, and they were all meant to ask her dad to her pick her and her brother up...... **Mia: She wanted to leave the camp? Why use letters? And why did she not send them? **Yoyo: I can give you an answer to that.... In the first letter she intended to send, she said that her brother wouldn’t let her use his phone to call him as he wanted to stay at camp, and I’m assuming she tried to send all of these, but the brother kept the letters to himself..... **Mia: So Natasha wanted to escape, and her brother didn’t allow her..... You’re right! We need to confront him! *Ask Matthew why he didn’t allow his sister to escape (1 star) **Matthew: Officers.... P-please tell me you caught Natasha’s killer! Who is it! I want to know who the- **Mia: We didn’t catch the killer, in fact we came here to question you about these..... **Matthew: These letters...... how I wish I didn’t keep them, maybe then Natasha would still be there.... **Matthew: Look.... despite the fact that I too am afraid of the Reaper, I had lots of fun at camp, and I simply didn’t want to go home..... **Matthew: This is why I refused to lend Nat, my phone and go to the post office frequently, to prevent any of her letters to be sent, where she wonders why dad never came to pick us up..... **Matthew (crying): This was the main reason why she fought with me before being kidnapped, she knew what I have been doing, and I shouldn’t have done it.... *Send shovel to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer eats Pretty Pieces) **Bruno: Seeing this shovel reminds me a lot of April & Rosie, I haven’t seen either of them for the whole summer..... **Mia: You didn’t? Don’t they come to visit you or something? **Bruno: They would, except they’re both having a vacation in Croatia, which I planned for both me and April. But of course, thanks to those Anoterous fucks, I had to give my ticket to Rosie, and make up an excuse to April about why I can’t show up... **Mia: Aww..... But I really thinks it’s for the better, from what I heard from Rozetta, areas like Italy, Greece and Turkey and the countries that neighbor them are crowded with monsters, and I’m pretty sure Croatia used to be a part of the Roman Em- **Bruno: Yeah yeah..... But I don’t give a fuck, I can deal with them myself... **Bruno: Anyway, we’re not discussing my personal life, I found traces of marshmallow on the shovel handle, so it is indeed your murder weapon... **Bruno: There was nothing else on the handle, but when I sent Sploder a sample of the dirt stuck on the shovel’s end, he confirmed finding colorful pieces on them, which came from “Pretty Pieces”.... **Mia: So the killer likes pretty pieces.... They won’t be pretty thrilled when we have them under arrest.... **Mia: Good call, four of our suspect like this snack.... Lets add that to their profile! Later....... **Mia: Now that I remember..... Alyssa did mention Cindy eating S’mores with her.... That makes her fit all three attribu- **Mia: As well as three of our suspects..... **Mia: I just hope Dusk isn- **Dusk: Hamilton! Mia! **Mia: Speak of the devil.... What is it this time.... **Dusk: It’s Cindy! She’s scaring off all the children in the cafeteria! Chapter 3 **Dusk: Mia! Hamilton! We need your help!! NOW! **Dusk: It’s Cindy! She’s scaring off the children at the cafeteria!! **Mia: Scaring them off! Ho- Nevermind! We’ll come immediately! At the cafeteria...... **Cindy: The Kinder Reaper! He’s coming for all of you!!! **Children: THE KINDER REAPER!!! **Cindy: Yes! You can’t stay in camp any longer! You have to leave immediately! It doesn’t matter that this last day! Every second is a chance that another kid will be kille- **Mia: Cindy! Enough!! **Mia: Do not listen to her! The kinder reaper will not hurt any of you! As long as you don’t go to the forest! You’re safe! **Mia: Cindy..... we have to give you a chat.... *Scold Cindy (1 star) **Mia: What were you thinking Cindy?! Scaring off the kids! What if they made a mess in the cafeteria, we wouldn’t find Natasha’s murderer!! **Cindy: You’re talking as if things aren’t “too difficult” for you.... **Mia: Excuse me?! **Cindy: It’s been 3 MONTHS! And you still haven’t made any progress in finding the Kinder Reaper’s identity!! What was I supposed to do? Stay silent and let all those poor kids get killed? **Mia: Cindy.... We- **Cindy: Trying?! Ha! You managed to find a more dangerous serial killer in less than a week! I doubt that this is any harder! What it seems to me, is that you either lost your talents or let fame get too much in your heads! None of you are worthy of the awards you were given! Especially that whore, Hamida! Later..... **Mia: UNWORTHY? Oh! That bitch! I’ll show her who’s worthless once I- **Mia: Ok.... geez.... I’ll calm down..... **Mia: Anyway... Seeing that we’re in the cafeteria, we may as will buy something from the tuck shop to eat.... *Investigate tuck shop **Mia: Dash it! All the good treats were sold out! Ugh........ **Mia: You’re right....... Maybe there’s something good under the pi- **Mia: A confidential file? Hmm....... What is it doing here...... Do you think it’s..... important? **Mia: Welp..... I don’t feel like looking at it, lets just give it to Yoyo to see..... *Search pile of sweets (1 star) **Mia: Ew.... there’s nothing good in that stupid pile- **Mia: You found a note.... What does it read..... **Mia: “I hope You’re next, Natasha!”... **Mia: And the sender is..... Alyssa? **Mia: When she said next! Does that mean she wanted Nat to be eliminated by the Reaper? **Mia: That’s indeed suspicious.... Lets see how she explains herself.... *Ask Alyssa about the note (1 star) **Mia: Alyssa! We found that note you sent to Natasha..... **Alyssa: ....... **Mia: Perhaps, we may have go- **Alyssa: No! The note is exactly what you think it is! I wanted the Kinder Reaper to get rid of Natasha!! **Mia: Get rid of her? But why- **Alyssa: Because she was getting on my nerves! She was getting so annoying! **Alyssa: But it wasn’t the only reason! Just like Isaac! She accused ME of being the reaper! **Mia: And you wanted her dead for this..... **Mia: Ugh..... I hope you didn’t decide to pull the trigger, instead of letting the reaper decide her fate..... *Send files to Yoyo **Mia: So Yoyo..... Did you read the files...... **Yoyo: Yep! First, I managed to find out these belonged to Adolfo, Hasuro’s friend! **Yoyo: And well..... The content seems off with me.... **Yoyo: Those files were basically an album of all the kids that were preyed on by the reaper last year and this year, and I found Natasha’s portrait....... **Yoyo: And written on it was a caption saying... “This wasn’t supposed to happen? How did she die?”........ **Mia: What?! This sounds strange....... and odd.... **Mia: You’re right..... I feel someone is seriously wrong....... Lets ask Dusk to explain this...... *Ask Adolfo to explain the content on his files (1 star) **Mia: Dusk...... We found these files that you kept...... And we read it.... **Dusk: Oh..... These files..... **Mia: Now.... We found the content a little confusing, what you meant when you said that Natasha wasn’t supposed to die? **Dusk: Because... I don’t think she was killed by the Kinder Reaper! It must be someone else! **Mia: W-what makes you think that? **Dusk: Most of the victim’s were given a fast painless death... While Natasha....... **Dusk: What I’m trying to say... How come she got a different death cause than anyone else? What made her so special? **Mia: Hmm...... I never really about that..... **Mia: Well.... thanks for your explanation, we’ll speak to you later..... Later...... **Mia: Hamilton! I think it’s time to look at the crime scene once again! There may be evidence left behind! *Investigate grave (Killer attribute: Killer has bee stings) **Mia: Is that a bee hive!! What is it doing in the hole? **Mia: The killer must’ve broke it while burying Natasha, and then buried the hive with her..... **Mia: And if there’s one thing I learnt from spring field! It is impossible to destroy a hive without being stung! **Mia: There some fury strands stuck on the honey, I wonder what it is.... **Mia: Lets send it to Sploder! He’ll know what it is! *Send bee hive to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears pom-poms) **Sploder: I’m really glad that all the bees in the hive is dead, Ugh... I can’t imagine how much it’ll hurt being stung by one! **Mia: Glad? Oh please! Forget about your first-world problems! Don’t you know that honeybees are extinct! I honestly can’t wait to put the killer behind bars for what they d- **Sploder: Because they destroyed a bee nest? What about them killing a child? Hmm.... You really sound a lot like how I imagine Deme- **Mia: Hey! Don’t compare me to my mother! That bitch abandoned me, and left my dad to raise me as a single parent! I am NOTHING like her! I wish Rozetta saved ourselves from the Xerdans using other ways, rather than the powers I got from her! **Sploder: Mia...... Haven’t you thought that the reason why she never raised you, was because she had no choice..... I mean as a goddess she must have a lot of duties..... **Mia: Well...... she had time to weep over Persephone every Autumn and Winter! And spend time with her immortal daughters! **Sploder: ................... **Sploder: Ok..... I see why you’re mad.. Now... Lets talk about that substance! **Sploder: I managed to collect it! And I found out that it was wool, which is used to make pom-poms!! **Mia: So the killer wears pom-poms! That’s great! Lets write this on the profile!! Later......: **Mia: Our killer profile has been filled! Lets go put our killer behind bars! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: So Isaac was right! YOU ARE The Kinder Reaper!!! **Alyssa: Oh please! You’re still unto this?! What proof do you have, other than me walking with a now-dead girl? **Mia: So you want proof! Well, we’ll give you proof! We found your shoe-prints at the place you buried Natasha alive! **Alyssa: As if I’m the only one wearing trainers.... Have you put on mind, that they’re like...... THE THING nowadays..... **Mia: Well... We did find some of the “Pretty Pieces” you borrowed from Adolfo on the shovel, you used to dig the dirt...... **Alyssa: Again! Many people eat Pretty Pieces, Heck! They make thousands every day! **Mia: Sure..... But not everyone wears pom-poms, and has a mark on their cheek, after breaking a WASP hive!!! **Alyssa: Oh please! It wasn’t a wasp hive! It was a bee hive...... **Mia: AHA!!!! Thanks for correcting us! Now we know you ARE the Kinder Reaper! Admit! **Alyssa: ADMIT WHAT! FINE! Yes, I killed her! I killed the KINDER REAPER! **Mia: You killed the..... Kinder Reaper? Wait.... are you implying..... **Mia: Sorry..... I’m confused.... Natasha was just a child...... How can sh- **Alyssa: Because it’s obvious! She killed all these children! She killed MY SISTER! **Alyssa: Back a few years ago, Natasha begged my sister to come with her in the woods, and what happened? My sister was killed! The Reaper got her!!! **Alyssa: I blamed Natasha! But because she was a child, I doubted that she did it! **Alyssa: That was until I heard of the girl who died, shortly after we arrived to camp! **Alyssa: That girl, just like my sister was Natasha’s friend!! **Alyssa: After hearing this, I thought... Seeing how the reaper managed to get many children killed, that must have meant they were a child themself! And that’s when I realized! Natasha was the reaper! **Alyssa: For the next three months, I tried looking for evidence to prove my theory! But I didn’t manage! And I knew I had to act fast, before the summer ends! **Mia: And so you killed Natasha, over than none sense theory...... Alyssa, you’re under arrest! In the court...... **Judith: Miss Bustamante, You are here in this court, in charge for murdering A CHILD!!! **Alyssa: I had to do it, your honor! I did it to save lives! Natasha was evil! It was better to kill one person and save many! **Judith: Now... I understand that you had good intentions, and that you wanted to avenge your sisters death! **Judith: But you had no right to kill anyone! Especially over a stupid conclusion, you had no proof over! **Judith: For this! I sentence you to 45 years in prison! After trial...... **Mia: As much as I want to feel bad for Alyssa, I just can’t after her willingness to kill A KID!!! **Mia: I just help but feel bad for Julian though..... His first girlfriend, being a criminal! Ouch... Forest of Death (6/7) **Mia: We caught Natasha’s killer. However, we still have that stupid reaper, to deal wit- **Matthew (panicking): OFFICERS! I NEED YOUR HELP!! **Mia: Woah woah..... Calm down.... What is wrong..... **Matthew: I-I can’t... I NEED YOU!! **Mia: Wait in our living room, we’ll come and see what’s your problem... **Mia: I wonder what’s happen- **Dusk: Hamilton! I need you right now! **Mia: Hold u- **Dusk: It’s an emergency! **Mia: Oh well..... Hamilton what do you want to do first, go with Diego and see what that “emergency” is, or come with me and talk with Matthew..... *See what’s Dusk’s emergency (1 star) **Diego: Dusk, can you explai- **Dusk and Arturo (taking care of a sickened kid): ........... **Diego: What..... happened with him..... **Dusk: It’s the food! There’s something wrong with it! He’s not the only one who got sick, and couple other kids got too! **Diego: There’s something wrong with the food? **Diego: Hamilton... I know that we have other problem to worry about, but this is serious, I believe we have to investigate this! *Investigate cafeteria **Dusk: That’s the plate the kid ate from! **Diego: Ugh..... meatloaf.... Are you sure he’s actually sick, or is he just disguste- **Diego: Ok ok.... I’ll act serious.... **Diego: We can’t just send this to Sploder immediately, We should probably take a sample, before doing so! *Examine dish (1 star) **Diego: Now that we have our sample! Lets give it to Sploder! *Send dish to Sploder **Diego: Sploder, did you figure out what was added to the dish, that made many students get sick.... **Sploder: It isn’t what was added..... It’s the quality if it! The meat used in this is ROTTEN!!! **Diego: Rotten meat?! Are you serious!!! **Diego: You’re right, giving kids spoiled food to eat, is absolutely unacceptable! We’ve got to bring this up to the camp director! *Inform Clark about the food’s quality (1 star) **Clark: How can I help you? Is something wrong? **Diego: Yes, actually.... We are actually concerned about the quality of the supplies you’re using... **Diego: We were told to investigate the cafeteria’s meals, and we found out some of the ingredients used, have passed their expiring date! **Clark: Expired ingredients?! I had no idea of this! **Clark: No worries! I’ll bring this up to the lunch monitor! She’ll better explain herself for this! **Diego: Oh well.. That’s done..... **Diego: Speaking of food, why don’t we go to the festival area, I heard they brought a burger stall in order to celebrate the summer’s end! *Talk to Matthew (1 star) **Mia: Matthew... Can you explain what’s worrying you, you can tell u- **Matthew: I can’t say anything! I have to leave this evil camp immediately! But I can’t find my luggage! And I don’t want to cross the woods for the outdoor campsite! **Mia: Ok ok.... Stay calm.... we’ll go and bring your luggage......... *Investigate outdoor campsite **Mia: You know... I’m curious, why does Matthew want to leave so quick..... He only has to wait until 8:00 pm, and the camp will close for school... **Mia: You think searching his luggage would answer the question.... *Search Matthew’s luggage (1 star) **Mia: That note! It’s signed from the reaper! It’s saying: “YOU’RE NEXT!”!! **Mia: S-so that’s why he’s so keen on leaving! The reaper is targeting him! **Mia: Oh god..... Poor Matthew... **Mia: But now that we know the reaper’s next target! We can finally discover who they are! We just simply have to watch Matthew, and capture the reaper before he touches him! **Mia: But of course, it’s Matthew’s choice if he wants to take part in this! Lets talk to him! *Ask Matthew to help them catch the reaper (1 star) **Matthew: Thank you so much! Now I can finally leave this horrid place! **Mia: Umm...... Matthew.... We read the letter the reaper sent you.......... **Matthew: Please no! I know that being the reaper’s target, you can use me as bait! But I don’t want to! I don’t to die!! **Mia: Matthew.... We’re not forcing you into anything, it’s your choice.... But it would be appreciated if you did! We can find out the reaper’s identity, and save you from him at the same time! **Matthew: .......... **Matthew: Ok.... But I’m not doing it as an act of heroism, I want that reaper to pay after indirectly causing Natasha’s murder!! Later......... **Mia: We’re done with helping our suspects..... **Mia: Matthew has agreed to be used as bait for catching the reaper, all what we have to do now, is go and spy at hi- **Hamida (Iris-message): Hi..... **Mia: AHHHH!!!!! **Mia: Ugh.... When am I ever going to get used to those Iris-jump scares, ugh...... **Mia: Anyway.... Hi, Hamida! How’s things going! **Hamida: Good! I managed to gain Gal and Mari’s trust!! **Mia: That’s great news! Did you discover who the traitor is! **Hamida: Unfortunately, not yet.... But I will, after a few minutes! **Hamida: Galinda and Marisol, told me to go talk to them at the forest, near the secret root to Xerda! The traitor, and two other friends of theirs will be there too! **Hamida: Now I will pull everything together! Whatever you do, DO NOT go near there! I don’t want any of them to catch you two eavsdropping on us, or else either the plan will go wrong, or they may end up harming us! **Hamida: Goodbye!!! The Iris message disappears.... **Mia: Good! Lets go eavesdrop on them now! **Mia: C’mon! Look as much as I want to trust Hamida! She just can’t..... I don’t know why... But out of all of us, she’s the most suspicious! **Mia: If you won’t come with me, then cool! I’ll do it alone, you go eavesdrop on Matt! Hamilton didn’t want harm coming on Mia, so he followed her, to eavesdrop on Hamida.... *Eavesdrop on Hamida (1 star) **Mia: Here! We arrived! And there’s Hamida!!! And the New Olympians! **Mia: Now lets keep an eye at her... Mia and Hamilton hide, and eavesdrop on the conversation...... **Hamida: These three masked guys...... They look.... familiar.... **Marisol: Probs because one of them is our GDPD mole, and the others are ones you met at Highschool and Uni...... **Hamida: Wow! So literally everyone in the cult is a friend of mine! **Masked girl: I’m not your friend, you diva shit! **Hamida: Diva? I remember a girl who called me this! I just can’t recal- **Galinda: Silence you two! You can continue your little drama ONCE Hamida joins the cult, and she gets to see all the faces of our cult! **Galinda: Hamida! Can you be TRUSTED!! **Hamida: Well, sure....... I mean unless you jump to conclusions like some OTHER PEOPLE I knew.... **Masked guy 1: Hmm.... I like you... Don’t get why people in Uni hate you so much, over that v- **Galinda: Son of Ares! Save your pick-up lines AFTER we’re done..... **Marisol: Yeah! And save them to ME! You shouldn’t be flirting with other girls..... **Masked guy 2: Mari, babe..... That’s ironic coming from someone dating every single person in the cult! **Marisol: Oh please! I’m only dating the elite ones like you and N- Oh wait! I shouldn’t say names! Anyway, I’m not dating Apollo’s future replacement. But that’s only cos’ his gay of cours- **Galinda: Marisol, we don’t want to know about your love life! **Galinda: Hamida, you’re accepted! **Galinda: I also assume you’d like to learn who the mole is...... **Galinda: Son of Hephaestus, would like you like to introduce yourself.... **Masked guy 2: Sure....... The masked guy removes his mask, revealing his identity..... **Clay: I can’t believe I get to say that twice, welcome to the team, Hamida! **Hamida: gasps **Mia: CLAY!!!!! The New Olympians look at the direction of the voice, and realized Mia and Hamilton were watching them....... **Masked girl: I knew that diva couldn’t be trusted! It was a trick! Thank god, New Ares and I haven’t took off our masks! **Hamida: Shit..... Now.... It’s not like we’ll be able to capture you anyway, so maybe we shouldn’t get nast- Galinda glares at Hamida, and comes up to her, then gives her a strong smack, making her fall to the ground.... **Galinda: You little bitch! 3 months I wanted you to be one of us! And once I thought you were doing so for real! You trick us? **Galinda: Once I become queen of the heavens, I’d make sure you burn in Tartarus! You filthy whore! **Galinda: No wonder why none of your team members liked you! You are worse than any of them! You will always be the black sheep! The most pathetic one! And the most USELESS!! **Galinda: Lets go now, my minions! Later...... Once the New Olympians went, Mia and Hamilton went down, and helped Hamida get up, and then they started walking to camp. Hamida then snaps..... **Hamida: WHAT WAS THIS!!! **Mia: What was what? **Hamida: You know what I’m talking about! I made it clear that you shouldn’t be eavesdropping at me! Why did you disobey me?! The both of you! **Mia: Hamilton, didn’t want to eavesdrop! He was only following me, afraid I’d get us in trouble! It was all me!! **Mia: Look Hamida! I didn’t trust you! And no it isn’t because if your friendship with the members of the New Olympians! **Mia: It’s because I’ve had enough of your behavior, like everyone else in the team! I mean what’s wrong with you? What have WE done to you, for you to act so bitchy and toxic toward us! **Hamida (grimly): ....... **Mia: Lets just get to camp..... Once you arrive to camp, you are approached by Diego and Bruno.... **Bruno: WHERE WERE YOU?! AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! **Mia: Woah... Calm down..... We wer- **Bruno: Calm down? You were supposed to guard Matthew! Not let him get killed!